


lover you're the one to blame (and all that you're doing) cont.

by playne08



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, LGBTQ, Lesbian, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playne08/pseuds/playne08
Summary: Last year I came across story about Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught being college roommates. This was an enemies to lovers fan fiction, and I fell in love with it quickly. Sadly, it has not been updated in some time. So after many failed attempts of trying to get in contact with the original author, I have decided to continue this story to give myself piece of mind. If someone comes across this and enjoys it, then that's just a plus!The former story left off with Waverly and Nicole confessing their feelings for each other at Shorty's. It is currently halloween and the gang (Waverly, Nicole, Wynonna, Doc, Dolls, Eliza, Rosita, Jeremy, and Chrissy) is using it as a perfect time to let loose and have some fun.That's where this story starts.If you are interested, I recommend reading the first two chapters from the previous author first. https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/37088436?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_207329258





	lover you're the one to blame (and all that you're doing) cont.

**Author's Note:**

"Chug, chug, chug, chug!" the majority of the chanted as Wynonna laid on the bar counter, as Chrissy poured whiskey to the Earps mouth through a funnel.

The last bit of whiskey dripped out of the bottle and into the girls mouth, her fist pumping in the air in triumph. The brunette sat up and proceeded to wipe art face, not even fazed.

"Cough it up, you overgrown gecko," Wynonna left her palm open in front of Dolls, waiting for him to somehow pull a twenty out of his toga.

"Overgrown gecko?" Waverly looked to Nicole, a confused expression on her face.

The red head shook her head, her eyes already rolling, "Trust me, don't ask."

Waverly pursed her lips in understanding, turning her body back to the rest of the group. Her back was now turned to the red head, her fake wings almost smacking the womans face as she turned. Nicole smiled-what better costume for a real life angel? She pushed the girls feathered wings down her back slightly, making it easier to move her arms without bumping the brunette. As she pulled them down the top of Waverlys shoulders were shown. A cluster of freckles shown on her right shoulder, resembling the little dipper. Nicoles smile widened, showing her deep dimples. The brunette was paying no attention, her eyes focused on Doc trying to show Jeremy how to play pool. The red head couldn't help but brush her fingertips over the constellation upon the womans back.

Waverly blushed at the feeling of Nicoles fingers grazing her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, brushing her hair to one side so Nicole could have a full view of her freckled shoulders. 

"Hey, Nicole, come here for a second. I need to pee but I don't think I can stand up on my own to get to the bathroom," Wynonna waved the girl over, her eyes already starting to cross.

The red head was snapped out of her trance. She had happily traced and counted fourteen freckles that were visible on Waverlys back. The girl huffed and stood, starting to walk toward the older Earp when a hand grabbed hers.

"Make it quick, okay?" Waverly made her puppy dog eyes that she knew Nicole couldn't resist.

"Trust me, I won't take any longer than I have to," the red head laughed, squeezing the girls hand softly.

"Good, 'cause now that you're not mad at me anymore I can't stand to be away from you for too long," she pursed her lower lip, enhancing the puppy dog affect.

Nicole grinned, moving closer, "I wouldn't dream of it."

The brunette smiled, letting go of the other womans hand.


End file.
